The 10 Experiments
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: They thought that they were just ordinary kids, but they are far from it. The alien/predator part of the story won't happen right away.
1. Prologue

Introduction: Hello there people. I am Kurt50Alien. This is my first stab at a fanfic story. Every 10 or so chapters will be one or two of the experiments talking to you, the reader. Now here is the thing, this is just a giant mixing pot of a bunch of different ideas. Here are the people whose ideas I will be using for this story: 20th Century Fox and Suzanne Collins. I don't reserve any rights for ideas that are my own. That being said, I do want it to be known that most of the characters here are my own. I will state at the end of a chapter when it is my own character being introduced. I know the names are weird. That is the way they are supposed to be. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, now onward with the story. If you have any questions about this story go here: forum/Questions-about-The-10-Experiments-story/208776/ the answers to your questions might be there.

Prologue: Separating the Experiments

It is a dark and rainy night. A car is maneuvering down the street at a blinding pace. The car screeches to a halt outside a house. A tall and lanky figure steps out of the vehicle with a package. The figure leaves the package on the house's doorstep.

In a deep voice the figure spoke, "Where did I put that letter? Where is it? Ah there it is." The package started to cry. It was just a baby. The figure, presumably a man, left the letter on the baby, and got into the car.

The car went off with a huge bang and disappear in a flash. The huge bang was heard only by the person inside the house with the baby on the doorstep. A man stepped outside, saw the baby with the letter, and read it. The letter read:

Dear Mr. Prosne,

Please take care of my son Osen for me. I can't take care of him. Please call him One. The name Osen is just a pseudonym. If strange thing happen around him give him the attached coin and I will take care of him from that point on, but only give it to him if things start to get strange.

Sincerely,

K50A

As Mr. Prosne scratched his head, Osen started to cry again. Mr. Prosne picked up Osen and brought him into his house.

The mysterious man had continued this process eight more times that night. A different child, a different letter, and a different parent. Tekat went to the Ms. Cathwo. She, Tekat, is Two. Thark to Mr. and Mrs. Gree. He is Three. Four(Folit) to Widow Crour. Five(Fihu) to Widower Sive. Six(Sertus) to Dr. Mectix. Seven(Seterus) to Professor Retuven. Eight(Eithet) went to the Wight family. Ten(Tevisin) went to General Teysonen. Where is Nine(Nicholas Wondershine)? Well he stayed with the mysterious K50A, to be trained, so that way K50A doesn't have to train all ten by himself.

Side Note: All of the characters mentioned here are my own creations.


	2. Chapter 1

13 years later

Chapter One

Osen

"Happy birthday, One," Mr. Prosne called up to his adopted son. Osen ran down the stair. He was of average height for a male of his age. He was of a broad build. His black hair was up in an afro. But his eyes. His eyes were the first thing that people noticed about him. His pupils were rectangular, not the natural circular shape. His irises matched his unnatural pupil shape, they were also unnatural. They were a deep piercing red.

Today was the day that not only marked Osen's 14th birthday, but the start of his new life. Mr. Prosne handed Osen a small circular gift. While opening up the gift, Osen looked up at Mr. Prosne with a look of utter confusion. Inside was a small golden coin with a one made of diamond on it.

"What is this for Dad?" Osen questioned. Before Mr. Prosne could reply Osen touched the coin and disappeared.

Outside Mr. Prosne's house a figure with soft green eyes spoke into a strange device, "I tsuj tlef eht rewop egrus fo eht noic. Kurt, sah One."

Side Note: Okay I know that the speech at the end is confusing. If you want to read it just flip all of the words except for "Kurt" and "One."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tekat

"Two get down here this instant, young lady!" Ms. Cathwo yelled up to Tekat. Tekat hated the number name that she had. She hated how Ms. Cathwo always used it when she was in trouble. She brushed her blue streaked hair out of her forest green eyes. She was dressed in all black. She stretched to her full height, a tall 6'. Tekat slouched down the stairs, the wooden stairs slightly peeling off as she walked by.

"What," Takat sassed back.

"Don't you 'what' me, young lady. I don't care that it is your birthday, go do your chores," Ms. Cathwo commanded and then walked off. As she walked off a small coin dropped out of her pocket.

Tekat sighed and started to head off to the garage, but then the coin caught her attention. It was gold with a diamond two on it. Tekat felt like the coin was telling her to touch it. She bent down to pick up the coin and was whisked away.

Outside a figure dressed in white with orange streaked hair spoke into a strange device similar to the device used by the figure outside of Osen's house, "Two sah enog ot Kurt, eht rewop egrus tnew ffo."

Side note: Just like with the speech at the end of the last chapter, if you want to read it just flip all of the except "Two" and "Kurt."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nine

"Nine, get up. The others are here," the mysterious K50A spoke into Nine's ear.

Nine was tall and lanky just like K50A. In fact he looked almost exactly like K50A, except for one thing. Nine's eyes looked like there was raw power floating through them.

Nine got up, got into his armor that he wears all the time except when he is sleeping or going out on stealth missions, and followed K50A out of K50A's training dojo. Outside there were nine people. _The others_ Nine thought. Two of the nine people, a boy and a girl, were already questioning Nine and K50A.

"Who are you two?" the boy inquired, his electricity filled eyes looking all over.

"Why did you bring us here?" the girl asked, a birthmark that looked like a fire start to grow on the nape of her neck.

"Two very good questions, Four and Ten," K50A replied. "I am Kurt50Alien, and this is Nine. You nine are here because you nine are my creations along with Nine. Have you not noticed strange powers that you have? I know of these powers. One you have the ability to talk to animals. Am I right?"

"Y-y-yes," Osen stammered, still in a daze.

"Once trained you will also be able to control and transform into them. All of you have special powers that are connected to your defining features. One your eyes are similar to those of some animals. Two your birthmark on your back represents the power over plants that you have. They respond to your emotions. Not like you would notice because of how little trained in this power you are," Kurt50Alien continued.

"Yeah, but what about _his_ powers," Ten asked, pointing to Nine.

"Well, Ten, or do you prefer Tevisin?" Kurt inquired.

"Tevisin will do until I know that I can trust you," Tevisin replied.

"Okay Tevisin. Nine's power is that of a fully trained **Rager**. He can win a battle 1000000 to one," Kurt stated. "Now I feel that we should start your training right away."

Rager-A term created by Suzanne Collins for her Underland Chronicles Series. They are extremely skilled in combat.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sertus

 _Great I am whisked away from Dr. Mectix and the first thing that I have to do is train_. Sertus was not happy about his current situation. His 6' 7" height made him one that people were afraid of, but he didn't want to fight anyone. It was because of the fact that he couldn't be injured. It was just like the Greek hero **Achilles**. Only one part of his body could be harmed. A target shaped birthmark on his belly marked where he could harmed. He didn't want any unfair advantages. Sertus didn't really mind his number name, Six.

To go into the training he was split into the group that was lead by Nine. One of the members of the group a boy who looked a lot like him. The boy said that his name was Seterus. Seterus didn't mind whenever Nine called him by his number, Seven.

Another member of the group was the boy that Kurt50Alien had called out as being One. He also didn't mind being called by his number, yet also didn't mind if he was called by his pseudonym, Osen.

The last member of this little group was the girl who first questioned Kurt. She said that she is called Folit. She didn't want to be called by her number.

"Okay you four. Kurt has already told me your guys powers. So let us see how much you can control your powers. Six, Seven you two don't really need to control your powers because they are already ingrained in you, but eventually Kurt will train you to move your vulnerable mark around. Folit, One I want you two to display your powers. One you will start," Nine informed.

"I need an animal," One responded.

"Easy enough. Ragnosora. Regnosona. Ropio. Sonorio," Nine spoke in what sounded like gibberish to the others, except to One.

"Rise, Black Nova?" One repeated in english, slightly confused. Suddenly the earth started to rumble. The ground in between Nine and the others split open and out rose a giant black serpent.

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Folit squeaked.

"That is Black Nova. Kurt's basilisk pet. Unlike most basilisks, that can kill when you look in its eye, Black Nova actually heals you when you look in her eyes. Now One you try to speak to Black Nova. Folit you try to start a fire and then control it," Nine commanded.

Achilles-A hero in Greek mythology. He was known for being invincible except for a single spot on one of his ankles.

Side Note: Black Nova is my own creation. She wasn't found by Kurt, or well me, but created.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Three

Three had spent hours watching the others practice their powers, and now the impatient 5 footer was getting his turn. He got up, his long and black blowing through the wind. His eyes were shifting size and shape the whole time.

"Ok now Three, you have power over your own molecules. Try it," Kurt was telling Three. Three started to think about his hand being an axe and it became one a few seconds later. "Good. As soon as you get more practice the molecular change will happen instantly.

"Now it is getting dark let's head into the dojo to show you your rooms." The members of Kurt's training followed him inside where they met up with Nine's group. "Ok boys on the left, Tekat and Folit on the right."

"What is that room?" Three inquired, pointing to a room with a pitch black door at the end of the hall.

"That room. Oh that is the room of my friend Black Op. He is the best marksman I have ever met. You will meet him tomorrow during breakfast. Now before we turn off the lights, I have one main rule. Do not leave the dojo at night," Kurt commanded.

The boys went off to the left, and Tekat and Folit went off to the right. Right before the groups went into their rooms, Three saw Tevisin pass Folit a note. Three thought nothing bad about it though and thought that it was harmless note passing.

Side Note: Black Op is my own idea. It is just a coincidence that he is an extremely good marksman and is named similar to the modern shooter. I didn't realize it until recently.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fihu

"Fihu, Eithet, come on wake up. I told the girls that we would meet them at midnight," Tevisin was whispering furiously into their ears. Fihu got up, still in the clothes that he was wearing when he arrived via the coin to the dojo. Fihu's eyes, just like those of Three, were always shifting, but they only changed when you got close to him. The only thing that changed was the color. That is because Fihu is a human chameleon. He and whatever he is wearing change color to change to match his surroundings. Perfect for stealth. Kurt had told him that once he got done with the basics of his color changing abilities he would train with Kurt's friend Shadow Striker, who is away at the moment.

Tevisin, Fihu, and Eithet went out into the main hall of the dojo where the girls were waiting. "What took you so long?" Folit asked, slightly irritated.

"Sorry but these two wouldn't get up," Tevisin responded. "Now are we escaping or not?"

"Yes," the others responded simultaneously.

"Okay. Eithet can you shrink down small enough to fit inside the lock and open it?" Tevisin questioned. Eithet nodded. "Then go do it."

Eithet shrunk down to an extremely small size and jumped up into the lock. One of the benefits of Eithet's smaller form was increased agility. The others waited for a few moment until the lock fell of the door. Folit caught the lock and gently placed it on the ground before it made a huge clattering sound.

 _We are free_ Fihu thought. The five of them ran out of the dojo and into the woods where danger awaited them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Seven

Seven woke up in the middle of the night and looked for a place to get a glass of water to drink. He was about to leave the room quietly when he tripped over Tevisin's bed. He thought that he boy was there, but the blanket was pulled away revealing that there was no one there and the bump that Seven thought was Tevisin was actually cleverly placed pillows.

"Everyone get up. Tevisin's bed is empty!" Seven yelled. Everyone that was in the room woke up. When they realized that Fihu and Eithet's beds were also empty, they checked in the girls room to see if they were gone. They were.

"Okay calm down I am going to get Kurt," Nine thundered. He left to go look for Kurt. The door to Black Op's room opened and out stepped the friend of Kurt. Black Op wasn't noticed by the boys who were waiting patiently for Kurt and Nine.

"Let me guess, the five that didn't accept their number names as their real names left," Black Op said, startling the four boys that were standing in the hallway.

"Y-y-you must be B-B-Black Op," One stuttered.

"Yes," Black Op responded, in his smooth voice.

Suddenly Kurt and Nine rushed into the hallway, Kurt yelling utter gibberish, "Rocano segano respano!"

"One, what did he say?" Seven inquired to One, who assumed would be able to understand it since all humans were animals so human languages are a type of animal language.

"I have no idea," One whispered back.

"Of course you don't One. It is a language that is unknown to the human race. A language of my species," Kurt explained, overhearing the conversation. "I might teach the rest of you experiments later. Now let us go find the five who left," Kurt said suddenly turning into a wolf and sniffing down the other's scent.


	9. Character Profile: Black Op

Character Profile:

Black Op

Black Op is the last of his alien species. His species has a battery source that multiplies energy input by 10. His species was Kurt's attempt at creating a pseudo-immortal species. Kurt is always trying to convince Black Op to take on another one of the batteries. Kurt and Black Op have been friends since the beginning of Kurt's most recent incarnation. Black Op's weapon of choice is a gun. The gun is powered by a battery similar to Black Op's own. The bullets are made out of pure energy.

Side Note: This is the best way that I can think of to give the side characters some back story.


	10. Experiments Interview 1

Beginning Note: Pretty much I have decided to dedicate these sections to giving the experiments some back story. The two experiments here are the two experiments who are actually technically related.

 **So how did you two find out about your powers?**

"Well I fell down two flights without a single scratch," Seven responded.

"Someone punched me in the jaw. They hurt their own hands," Six chuckled.

 **How did Kurt create you two?**

"He combined the invulnerability in only certain spots from Achilles with the only be able to be killed by one thing from the Norse god Balder," Six and Seven responded simultaneously.

 **What do you want the readers to know about you guys?**

"Well I want them to know I actually that this was my least favorite challenge in your whole journey," Six responded.

"I hate people who interrupt me," Seven responded.

"Hey guys you still doing that interview!" a voice called to them.

"Yeah Three!" Six yelled back.

"Don't forget to tell the reader to please review!" Three yelled back.

"The mic picked that up from you Three!" Seven shouted to Three.

Side Note: This is the first taste of my books' humor. There will be much more in the later books. Oh right I forgot to mention that this will be told in eight parts. You will understand why later.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eithet

"We need to hurry up. They would have noticed that we have left by now," Tevisin commanded. Tevisin had a battery in his hand. It was strange though. Light was emitting from the battery. Tevisin was controlling the electricity of the battery to create a light. "Folit, can you please make a fire in your hand?"

"I-I-I am trying Tevisin. I am scared right now. If I make a fire now it will get out of control," Folit stuttered in retort.

Suddenly a roar rang out through the forest. Sparks started to fly off Folit. Bolts of electricity flew out of Tevisin. Eithet started to shrink. Fihu turned invisible for a few seconds. Tree roots started to form a protective cocoon around Tekat.

"What the heck was that!" Eithet screamed. The roar rang out again, this time much closer. The bushes besides them started to shake. Out step a tall man with a hood covering his face.

"Get down!" the man commanded them, in a deep thundering voice. When they didn't listen, he yelled at them, "Get down you fools! That was a manticore roar! It will kill you if you don't get down!"

Out of the woods came a large beast. The manticore had arrived.

Manticore-A creature from Persian mythology that had a human head, a lion body, and the tail of a scorpion that could launch spikes


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

One

The search party hadn't even been out of the dojo for five minutes before they heard the manticore roars.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" One stammered.

Kurt transformed back into a human. "A manticore roar," he responded. "We must hurry! They are in danger."

They all started to run at full speed. They got to the clearing where the other experiments and the mysterious man were, just in time to see the manticore run into the clearing. "B.W. get down!" Kurt yelled to the mysterious man. At that very moment the manticore launched a spike. The man, B.W., just raised his arm up to block it. Under his hooded robe was battle armor, not known to Earth.

"You forget who I am Kurt. I am the Black Warrior, the grim reaper of the Yautja," B.W. laughed. "Now, are we going to fight this thing or not before more of them appear." He jumped at it, attempting to slice its back. The manticore moved its tail to intercept the attack, and its tail ended up getting cut in half. Acidic blood started to pour out of the wound. It was not a normal manticore.

"B.W. you have been it this forest for how long? How have you not noticed that the manticores were part Xenomorph?" Kurt asked B.W.

Yautja-The aliens from the Predator franchise. They are known for being honorable hunters. They will not harm pregnant, injured, or unarmed opponents.

Xenomorph-Parasitic aliens that in their basic forms will infect a host. A while after the host is infected, they will burst through the host's chest. They will then grow to an immense size very quickly. They will take on some of the characteristics of the host.


	13. Character Profile: The Black Warrior

Character Profile:

The Black Warrior

The Black Warrior is known as the grim reaper of the Yautja. He is seen as the main enemy to any Yautja. He is also a great figure of respect for the Yautja. He came to Earth on the request of Kurt50Alien to help him with his Xenomorph and Yautja experiments. He has stayed in the forest of Kurt's dojo because he doesn't trust the other residents of the dojo. I do not own this character. 20th Century Fox does.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Folit

"What?!" B.W. yelled in utter confusion.

"The manticore's here are Xenomorphs. I call them the mantimorphes," Kurt responded in a tone of awe. Kurt jumped at the mantimorph slashing at its underside. "Black Op get the experiments back to the dojo. Nine call up Black Nova to help protect the dojo. B.W. and I got this."

Black Op and the experiments ran back to the dojo right as more mantimorphes and other Xenomorph and mythical creature hybrids started pouring into the clearing. Three different hybrids broke off from the group to chase Black Op and the experiments.

"Great this day just gets better and better," Nine muttered. "A chimomorph, a xenomyae, and a xenode. What else will chase us?" Out of the wood flew two bird-xeno hybrids. "Me and my big mouth. Now we have a xenoix and a xenoc."

"Just call up Black Nova!" Black Op yelled at him.

"Ragnosora. Regnosona. Ropio. Sonorio," Nine said in a rush. Black Nova rose up out of the ground.

"I am so glad to see that snake!" Folit yelled. They made to the dojo and ran inside.

"And now we wait for Kurt and B.W. to return," Black Op stated.

Chimomorph-A combination of a Chimera and a Xenomorph

Xenomyae-A combination of a Blemmyae and a Xenomorph

Xenode-A combination of a Shade and a Xenomorph

Xenoix-A combination of a Phoenix and a Xenomorph

Xenoc-A combination of a Roc and a Xenomorph


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tevisin

"I am severely disappointed in you five! You are lucky that I am immortal and B.W. is an extremely good warrior! You five could have died though!" Kurt screamed at the five who left. "Now before we start a history lesson, I want you five to know that you aren't allowed out without supervision from me, Nine, Black Op, B.W., or any of my friends who will join us later."

The five followed Kurt into a room in the dojo. "Welcome to the Museum of Nonsense!" Kurt stated. Tevisin went up to the nearest statue and read the plaque. It stated:

 _This is Joshua._

 _He is the future ruler/ender of the world(if I permit it)._

 _His weapon of choice is buses full of children._

"Kurt will we ever met him?" Tevisin asked.

"No. He is currently in an insane asylum," Kurt responded calmly.

Yeah he isn't the only one who belongs in an insane asylum.

"This is the place where we will learn. Now go and look through the museum. Try to read everything that you want to. It changes daily, today seems to be living things day," Kurt told all the experiments.

Tevisin slowly jogged up to a testing container and read its plaque. It stated:

 _Here is the immortal facehugger._

 _It was created by fusioning a facehugger with ichor._

 _DO NOT RELEASE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES._

"That is how Kurt made the xeno-mythical creature hybrids," B.W. commented, having snuck up behind Tevisin.

Tevisin jumped back. "Don't sneak up on me like that," Tevisin snarled.

"You don't scare me boy. My species faces off with much more threatening foes than you on a daily basis, and I am the most skilled of them all," B.W. snarled back.

"Kurt! Get out here quickly!" Nine shouted from outside of the museum in a panicked state. Kurt ran out to see what the problem was, then he and Nine ran right back inside.

"What is it?" Tekat questioned.

"The xeno hybrids have entered the dojo," Kurt responded.

Facehugger-The form of a xenomorph before it infects a host.

Ichor-The blood of immortals.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nine

"What?!" B.W. yelled in shock. "I thought that they couldn't even get close to the dojo, let alone enter it!"

"Well they are here," Kurt responded obviously panicked. "Museum, weapons exhibit now." The museum shifted all around them. All of the statues and testing containers turned into weapon stashes. "Okay everyone grab a weapon now. We have to fight them and barricade ourselves in," Kurt commanded.

The experiments that didn't yet have a weapon ran up to the stocks and quickly grab one. "Where is Shadow Striker when you need him?" Kurt questioned, sounding pretty mad. Kurt then turned his arm into a super fast hardening liquid and slung some of it at the door. "That should hold them for a while. Something is wrong though. For one they shouldn't be able to enter the dojo. For two they only work with their own hybrids. Not the other hybrids. They are most likely working for someone. Or someones."

"Kurt you have racked up a lot of enemies over the years," Black Op said. "This might be a job that we can't handle. Maybe we should call the Guild."

"The Guild have problems of their own. I can call Tritanium though," Kurt responded. "He is always willing to help me after I saved the Tridactyl for him. Tritanium we need your help," Kurt yelled into the air.

Suddenly a portal opened above them, and out fell a huge man. He was at the very least 10 feet tall. "Kurt you know that I hate to travel by the portal," the man said.

"Experiments meet my friend Tritanium," Kurt said, ignoring his comment. "Tritanium meet the experiments."

"Yeah. Yeah, but what is the problem. You wouldn't have called me by portal if there wasn't a problem," Tritanium responded.

"The xeno hybrids have entered the dojo. The experiments have little training. We need your help," Kurt responded.

"Well, why call on me? Why not the Guild? Or better yet Etkol?" Tritanium asked.

"The Guild is on a mission right now, and we both know that Etkol has his own world to govern," Kurt retorted. "Now we need to figure out who is leading the hybrids."

"What about the Kurt from dimension 756?" Nine suggested.

"No. He likes to make himself known," Kurt responded.

"Maybe it is Primordial Chaos and Sinnerstar," Black Op responded.

"They don't do all out attacks. They like to tear down the timelines. Plus they are trapped in that stone slab right now," Kurt said, shooting that one down. "Wait, I got it. Truk05Neila. This matches his plan of not planning."

"That means that either he or one of his minions are here," B.W. responded.

"Or one of his own experiments," Tritanium suggested.

"Yes. His own experiments. They are most likely the ones behind it," Kurt concluded. "It matches up perfectly with the arrival of my experiments."

Side Note: All characters first mentioned here are my own.


	17. Character Profile: Tritanium

Character Profile:

Tritanium

Tritanium is part of an alien species that has one purpose in life: make a material that is three times lighter and stronger than a human material. The species is known as the Tri-ores. Tritanium loves the material that he made. It is called Tri-tanium. His weapon of choice is his Trihammer, which is specially made from Tri-tanium. He has a pet call the Tridactyl. It has three heads and is ginormous.


	18. Item Profile: The Portal

Object Profile:

The Portal

The Portal is an ancient artifact either found or created by Kurt. It can transport people from anywhere and anytime. They don't even have a say in if they are transported. Kurt has gained many allies thanks to the unexpectedness of it. It will sometimes randomly turn on and teleport people through. Even though it can turn on at random, the people that it brings through are crucial to what Kurt is doing at that moment.

Side Note: This is the one and only item profile. I just thought that if I was going to explain any item in this book it would be this. I don't even know the whole story of this thing, and I created it.


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tekat

"Wait. You are saying that we will have to fight ourselves?" Tekat interrupted.

"No," Kurt responded, "you will have to battle the reverse of yourselves." Upon seeing the confused look on the experiments' faces he elaborated, "In the reverse world everything is the opposite of what it is here. Including the speech. Now we need to see which one of the reverse world experiments are here."

"My bet is on Nrp," Nine said.

"You are probably right," Kurt responded, "but we need to find them, not bet on who it probably is."

"Kurt, how am I supposed to use this weapon?" Tekat asked.

"Ah. The sword of Sir Ballsketbal," Kurt responded. "It fires energy blasts. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"We will have to fight our way through," B.W. responded. "Folit we need some fire now. Tevisin create a storm of electricity. Tekat we need root walls now."

While B.W. was giving the other experiments instructions, Nine started to spin. "Kurt open the doors now," he yelled. Kurt used some sort of super strength and ripped the substance off of the door. Nine continued to spin right through the doorway and into the horde of xenos.

"Okay we are going to follow Nine slowly," Kurt commanded. "Make sure to stab any of the xenos that are still left." Right at that moment a xenoees enter the museum and grabbed Tekat.

"Get your slimy hands off me, right now!" she yelled at it. Nine immediately stopped spinning and ran after her and the xenoees.

"Nine no!" Kurt yelled at him. He and the others started to run after Nine.

Xenoees-A combination of a Gegenees and a Xenomorph


	20. Experiment Interview Number 2

This interview is with One and Three

 **How did you find out about your powers?**

"I didn't even now I had powers until Kurt brought me to the dojo," Three explained.

"I was barking at a dog one day and it spoke to me saying, 'Watch your mouth,'" One chuckled.

 **Out of Kurt's three friends who you first met, who is your favorite?**

"Tri definitely. He is just a gentle giant," One explained.

"Same here. I think most of the experiments like Tri the most," Three elaborated.

 **Any last words to the reader before the continues?**

"Nope. I said my peace when I interrupted the twins' interview," Three chuckled.

"One thing. Ifnivvnebevwehwer," One commented with a gleam in his eye.

 **Sorry what?**

"It is just a joke that I have told to outsiders," One explained. "Their confused looks are priceless."


	21. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

One

"At least the xenos have cleared out," One said sounding slightly optimistic.

"They must of gotten what they wanted," B.W. responded, "one of the experiments." After that they all looked grim and kept running after Nine and Tekat.

They continued to run down the halls of the dojo. Noticing how much in ruins the halls were Tevisin commented, "In ten short minutes they did _this_. How are they this destructive?"

"They were made to be extremely destructive," Kurt responded. After that no one spoke.

Then they heard it, "Llew, llew, llew. Kool tahw ew evah ereh. Two dna Nine, eno derutpac, eht rehto gnisahc retfa meht." Then came nothing, followed by, "Right, right. You can't understand my nor-" After that the others ran at full pace.


	22. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nine

"You can't understand my nor-" Nrp started, but Tekat spat in his eye. Nrp's hand morphed into a tiger claw, and he raised it up to strike Tekat.

"Don't you touch her!" Nine roared, breaking free from the three xenoees holding him down. He ran at Nrp, but something intercepted him. It was the figure that had been seen standing outside of Tekat's house. The figure was a girl. "Tac," Nine said spitting on the ground as he said her name.

"This is fun Nrp," Tac giggled to him, "I almost feel bad having to kill them for Truk. It is nice to see that Saow's counterpart has grown to care for my counterpart in under a week though."

"Tac, be quiet," Nrp snarled at her. Tac looked down at the ground like a rejected puppy. "Now where was I," Nrp continued.

"I think you were going to take them to Truk!" Kurt yelled stepping around the corner.

"Tac I think that is our cue to leave," Nrp whispered to her. "Just leave them behind. The boss will forgive us." With that they opened up a portal and disappeared.

"So now that you have met your reverse world self, do you realize the problem?" Kurt asked Tekat.

"She is extremely annoying," Tekat responded.

Side Note: Tac and Nrp are my own characters. Yeah there are a lot of them.


	23. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Tekat

Over the next few days everyone in the was working overtime trying to fix the dojo. Tekat wanted to talk to Nine to thank him, but she never got the chance because they weren't put on the same tasks together. On the third day of cleanup they were both assigned to the hallway to the rooms.

"Nine I just want to thank you for chasing after me right away," Takat told Nine.

"It is okay Tekat," Nine responded, distracted by his task.

"I do have a question though," Tekat continued, starting to blush a little. "Is what Tac said true? Do you care about me?"

"Yes Tekat. I do," Nine responded, looking into her eyes. "Don't tell the other experiments this, but we aren't the only experiments."

"What?" Tekat uttered, slightly confused.

"Yes," Nine responded. "Kurt over the years made ten more experiments. They ended up all dying from imperfection. They couldn't sustain themselves. The one that lived the longest was Twelve, another girl experiment. I had grown close to her right before she died. You remind me so much of her that I didn't want you to die as well," Nine stated, starting to cry.

"It is okay Nine," Tekat responded, trying to comfort him. "Your secret is safe with me." A slight breeze went through the hall.

"I think that Twelve finally went off to the afterlife, since I confided in someone about her," Nine whispered.

"Nine I think that I am ready to take on my number name," Two said.

Suddenly a tall Asian man with black hair ran past them saying, "Excuse me. Kurt just sent me to go on a mission."

"Who was that?" Two asked Nine, slightly confused.

"Oh he is just one of Kurt's friends, Kai," Nine responded.

Side Note: I forgot to mention this back when I talked about Josh, but both Josh and Kai are based on two of my real life friends.


	24. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Folit

"Okay Folit," Tevisin was whispering to her. It was midday, about a week after the xenos invaded the dojo. Folit and Tevisin were cleaning up some of the exhibits in the Museum of Nonsense "So the others have accepted their number names. That doesn't mean that we have to. We were unrightfully taken from our homes. We deserve to go back."

"I don't know Tevisin," Folit responded, "Kurt and the others have been so kind to us after the xeno attack."

"Yeah," Tevisin agreed, "but honestly how do we now that they are the good guys. For all we know the two that had tried to take Two were trying to save her."

"Tevisin, you make a valid argument," Folit replied, "but they were saying that they were going to kill them for Truk according to Two. I just don't think that your ideas are that good Tevisin." Over the past week Tevisin had been trying to create an escape opportunity. First he tried to fire a bolt of electricity at Black Op, but Black Op's battery just absorbed it. Then he had Five and Eight try to sneak up on Nine, but he sensed them before they got to him. Each attempt got more outlandish until Five and Eight accepted their number names. Now Folit, his best friend here, was starting to lose hope in his ideas.

"Folit, please you are the only person who I trust here anymore," Tevisin started to beg. "I need your help to escape, and whether you like it or not I am not leaving here without you."

"Tevisin I know, but it is way too dangerous," Folit said, here steely resolve starting to melt. "I wish we could escape and return to our families, but the xenos are still in the woods. It is just too dangerous."

"Fine then!" Tevisin yelled at her. "I will do it without you!" Tevisin then ran out of the museum.

"Having a fight with your boyfriend?" Tritanium asked in a teasing tone.

"No," Folit responded, slightly blushing. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Okay. Okay," Tritanium said, inviting more conversation.

"Tritanium. I am ready for my number name," Four told him.


	25. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Three

Three was right outside the museum when Tevisin stormed out. "What was that all about, Folit?" he asked her.

"He was just being his difficult self, as usual," Four responded. "Also I am no longer Folit. I am now Four."

"Good for you Fol-Four," Three responded. "I will go tell everyone. Maybe you and Tritanium should go after Tevisin though. He can get a little reckless at times." With that Three went to talk to the others, and Four and Tritanium went after Tevisin.

Side Note: This is just a little break chapter. It just shows a little bit of a transition.


	26. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Tevisin

Three was right. Tevisin was doing something reckless. He went to go find the xenos. "Hello," he shouted into a presumably empty cave.

"Olleh," came a response. Out of the cave came a boy who looked strikingly like Tevisin, but not at the same time. Whereas Tevisin had blue lightning filled eyes, the boy had orange lightning filled eyes.

"Who are you?" Tevisin asked the boy.

"I am Net," the boy responded. "If I had to guess you are Tevisin."

"Yes," Tevisin confirmed. "You must be me from the reverse world," Tevisin conclude.

"Yes," Net confirmed.

"Good," Tevisin stated, "take me to Truk." Out of the cave came xenoeeses, and nine other figures.

"Tevisin, meet the reverse world experiments," Net said, "you already met Nrp and Tac."

"Hello," Tac giggled.

"This is Krerg, Tirc, Uhis, Sem, Suter, Tewig, and Saow," Net introduced them. "Now here we go through our portal back to our world." Nrp opened up a portal and they all step through in sequence.

Right before he stepped through, Tevisin heard a voice yelling to him, "Tevisin. No." Tevisin looked back to see who it was, and he caught a glimpse of Four before being pushed through the portal by a xenoees.

Side Note: The reverse world experiments, like their regular world counterparts, are my creations.


	27. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Five

All the experiment, minus Tevisin and Four, Kurt, B.W., and Black Op were all eating lunch in the dojo's dining hall, when Tritanium and Four burst through the door.

"Kurt. Tevisin has been taken by the experiments of the reverse world!" Four yelled, slightly out of breath.

"What?" Kurt asked in total and utter shock. "Tri, why didn't you try and stop them?"

"Hey, by the time I had caught up with Four here she was already running back to the dojo," Tritanium retorted. "My species wasn't made for speed. Only to be durable."

"Fine," Kurt concluded, "but we need to go after Tevisin to save him. Who knows what the Truk will do to him. Firstly though we need to get equipped. To the dojo laboratory."

They all started to run towards the laboratory before Kurt said, "B.W., Black Op, I need you two to stay behind and protect the dojo." B.W. and Black Op reluctantly stayed behind while everyone else entered the laboratory.

"Ah Tritanium, experiments, Kurt, nice to see you here today," a short man with brown hair said when they walked in.

"Grant, we have to time to make small talk," Kurt snapped. "We need the **transforming swords** and the reverse world portal now!"

Transforming Swords-Swords that can transform from a sword to an axe to a knife to a gun. They are very versatile tools.

Side Note: Just like Kai and Josh, Grant is based on one of my real life friends.


	28. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Tevisin

 _Why did I trust them?_ Tevisin was thinking. _All that it did was land me into an even greater form of captivity. I can't even use my powers._

"I know it sucks," commented a voice from behind him, causing Tevisin to jump back in fright. "Don't worry. I am on your side Tevisin."

"Who are you?" Tevisin inquired, actually seeing the source of the voice. It was a girl around his age.

"I am Embry," she responded. Her voice made Tevisin start to feel safer. "I am the Archer of the Gamers Guild."

"The Gamers Guild?" Tevisin repeated.

"So Kurt hasn't told you about us yet," Embry responded, her face twisting into a frown. "Well we wield the Armor of the Gamer. It allows to turn into any video game characters. Our job is to go on missions to help stop evil. My job is the most important of the Guild. I am supposed to keep the Guild together."

"Well, at least I have friend here now," Tevisin commented.

Side Note: Embry is my own character. More on her in the next chapter


	29. Character Profile: Embry

Character Profile:

Embry

Embry is the current/5th Archer of the Gamers Guild. She was found by the previous Archer, Roan, alone on the streets in a cardboard box. Roan realized instantly that Embry was a daughter of the Norse god Balder. Embry, like her father, is extremely well liked, because of this she was a natural choice to keep the guild together. She didn't gain his invulnerability though. From her mother, who had died in childbirth, she gain telepathic abilities that couldn't be taken away from her. She, like all the Archers before her, uses the Gamer Gauntlets.

Side Note: Roan is dead. I just want to make that clear. There are only three members of who were previously part of the guild that are still alive.


	30. Experiment Interview Number 3

This one is with the first couple that was formed from these adventures: Nine and Two

 **How did Kurt give you guys your powers?**

"For me he took the DNA of the most powerful rager he knew and isolated the genome," Nine explained.

"Kurt also instilled him with a vast intelligence," Two commented. "Mine was a little bit simpler. Kurt just added in a brew of geomancy, or the ability to control the Earth, into my gene pool."

 **Have you two gone on a proper date yet?**

"Too personal," they both responded.

 **Fine how about a less personal question. Who at the dojo is your favorite?**

"Two," Nine responded, kissing Two on the cheek.

"Nine," Two responded.

 **No I meant adult?**

"Oh, well mine is easily Grant," Nine commented. "He is just a little goof ball. He could grow a little though. Become a little less pocket sized."

"Whereas my boyfriend here loves the jokester," Two responded, "I am going to have to go with the most serious one of the bunch. B.W. You can tell by his body stance and the way he talks that he is extremely invested in the cause."

Side Note: Nine's comment about Grant being pocket sized isn't accurate. It is just an exaggeration. He is just small compared to a lot of people.


	31. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Eight

Before the experiments, Kurt, and Tritanium had even all stepped through the portal, they were attacked by xenos. Tritanium, in response, lifted up the Trihammer and slammed it on the ground, causing a giant rift in the ground between them and the xenos. The xenos started to climb the walls but Kurt threw a mysterious substance on the walls and the xenos started to retreat.

"What was that?" Eight asked.

Kurt responded with, "Salt." Upon seeing the experiments confused looks he elaborated, "The xenos are just like giant, fast, space snails. If they touch salt they will shrivel up and die. Now let's keep on going. The prison cells should be this way." They started to run at a brisk pace to the cells.


	32. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Six

When they got to the first line of cells they heard Tevisin and Embry's voices. "Who is Tevisin talking to?" Six inquired.

"No way," Kurt said, ignoring Six's question. "Embry, where are the other members of the Guild?" Kurt started to run towards the sound of their voices.

"Kurt, am I glad to see you," Embry stated. "I don't know where the others are. We ended being separated in the Labyrinth. How are you going to get us out of here though? That is an antimatter lock. Not even Tri's hammer can break it."

"Ha, antimatter has never stopped me before," Kurt boomed. He grabbed the lock in his hand and started to crush it under his grip. When it broke under his grip it dissolved into nothingness, like it had never existed. "Now let's try to get out of-"

He was cut off by a roar, followed by a smooth voice which uttered the phrase, "Emoc no ym tep. Eht srenosirp era gnipacse."

"That is our cue to leave," Kurt told the others.

Side Note: It is never seen for the rest of the story so I am going to explain what the pet is. It is Black Nova's reverse world counterpart.


	33. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Seven

"Kurt, how are we supposed to get out? The portal closed behind us," Seven asked.

"We have to go to Truk's throne room. That is the closest portal out of here," Kurt responded. He started to lead the way to Truk's throne room, but when they turn the last corner to the room they were met with an army of Xenos, the reverse world experiments, and Truk himself.

"Ah Kurt, so you finally made it," Truk boomed. "To bad this will be the end of the roads for you. You and your experiments are severely outnumbered. There are only 13 of you and countless of us."

"Make that 15 to countless," Tac giggled. Her and Net went over to join Kurt and the others.

"What?!" Truk roared.

"If you had paid more attention you would have noticed Tac and me sneaking off to talk with Kurt more often," Net snarled.

"Why you little scum," Nrp snarled. He started to transform into a huge animal, but Truk stopped him.

"If they want to fight for the losing side, let them," Truk stated. "They won't make a difference. Now attack!"

The swarms of Xenos started to run at them. "Finally a fight," Kurt uttered, growing two extra arms, splitting his sword, one of the Hrjlsialodhreiof swords, into four separate swords, and starting to spin like Nine started to do earlier. "Well don't wait for my invitation to fight."

Side Note: What a twist. Net and Tac are working with me. That is unsurprising to the eagle eyed reader. As you might have noticed, the are the only ones of the reverse world experiments who have names that are can be actually, pronounceable words. Also Truk is a character of mine.


	34. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Five

The xenos were forming a calculated plan of attack. They kept on trying to separate some of the members from the greater group. "Nrp must be commanding them somehow," Nine was whispering to Two and Five. "Five, do you think that you could get us close enough to Nrp to incapacitate him?"

"I can try," Five responded. He then concentrated, trying to turn invisible. "I can't. There is just too much going on right now."

"Fine," Nine muttered. He pulled something out of the pocket of his armor and threw it to Five. "Here drink this."

"What is it?" Five asked, obviously hesitant.

"It is a potion that Grant gave me. It increases your power temporarily," Nine explained. "Grant sometimes has foresight. It is extremely helpful at times. Other times it is not."

Five took the stopper off the vial and drank the potion. He, Nine, and Two almost immediately turned invisible. _So one day I will be able to turn other people invisible as well, sweet._

"Come on you two," Two whispered to them.

Side Note: The potion is one of two Deus ex Machina's of this book. To find out more about this term look up "What is the definition of Deus ex Machina."


	35. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Tevisin

"Tevi," Four was whispering to Tevisin, "Nine, Two, and Five are going after Nrp. We need to stall for time for them."

Tevisin nodded. "Please call me by my number now. I trust Kurt enough now. Also don't ever call me 'Tevi' again," he responded.

"Whatever you say Tevi," Four giggled, causing Ten to roll his eyes. "I think that we should try combining our powers into a powerful blast."

"Fire and electricity, powerful separate," Ten stated, "even more powerful together."

"That is the theory," Four responded. She and Ten linked arms. Four started to fire out white flames, while Ten fired purple lightning.

"Very interesting," Kurt commented, "working together they were able to push their powers to their limits, without any training in fact."

"No time to start your acute observations Kurt!" Embry yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt responded.

Side Note: The acute observations that Embry talks about are something that I actually do in real life. I can notice patterns really easily.


	36. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Nine

"Nine, I can't hold the invisibility for much longer," Five whispered.

"You don't have to," Nine told him, "we are at Nrp." With that the invisibility wore off. They were behind Truk and the reverse world experiments. "Now I am going to tell you the first rule of combat that Kurt has: Don't kill humans, unless they just killed someone close to you."

"So only knockout Nrp," Two concluded.

"Yes," Nine confirmed.

"I know just the thing," Two stated. With that her transforming sword turned into a dart gun and a purple flower burst out of the ground. She then crushed the flower into a fine dust. "Lavender, perfect for inducing a prolonged slumber," she explained to the boys. Upon seeing their confused looks she elaborated, "I know this because Ms. Cathwo was crazy about me doing gardening." She took the dart out of the gun and started to roll the tip in the lavender dust. She replaced the dart in the gun and fired it at Nrp. He instantly went down. With no one commanding them the xenos scattered.

"Now you have done it, girl," Truk snarled, looking back upon the three of them. "It will be great killing you three personally for Primordial Chaos." He then looked at Soaw and commanded, "Get the rest of the experiments out of here, I will deal with them."

"Truk your fight isn't with them," Kurt boomed. "It is with me."


	37. Chapter 28

Side Note: Now here comes my favorite part of the story. The part that focuses on me.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kurt

"Tri, Embry take the others to the portal," Kurt told them. "He will let you pass. It is part of his existence to fight those that challenge him and let the others who didn't leave. That is the only honorable thing about him."

"Yes that is true, and I hate it," Truk snarled. "Now Kurt we will fight with only one sword. Deal?"

"Deal," Kurt confirmed. They then both rushed into battle.

"So Kurt, what was the prophecy that made you want to assemble the experiments so early?" Truk questioned.

"I won't tell you any-" Kurt started to say before his voice changed and he started to utter this:

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One in a land where dark is light, and light is dark_

 _One from the mind of an fiend turned friend_

 _One from a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

"Rockno," Kurt uttered.

"I wouldn't swear if I was you," Truk chuckled. Then his voice changed, turning from his deep, booming voice into that of similar to the voice that of a leader. "So, Kurt, you have found out my plans. Too bad you won't be able to stop it," Truk said in his new voice. Then he disappeared in a flash. Kurt was so stunned by this that he immediately went to the portal.


	38. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Two

Everyone was sitting around the table in the dining room when Kurt entered the room. "Kurt we heard the prophecy that you accidently revealed to Truk," Embry told him when he entered the room. "We need to figure it out. Who are the Horsemen? Who is the one nearly as old as time?"

"Where to begin?" Kurt asked himself. "Well to answer your first question I can only guess who the Horsemen are."

"Who?" Two questioned.

"Well Truk is obviously one. The third is most likely the Kurt from dimension 756. The fourth is most certainly Sinnerstar. I have no clue who the second one is though. I have made many enemies into friends. It could be anyone," Kurt concluded. "The one who is nearly as old as time is definitely Primordial Chaos. Now experiments, yes that includes you too Tac and Net, need to go to sleep."

"Why?" Tac questioned.

"Because I signed you 12 up for school. Education is still important."

 **Ending Note: That is the end of the story for now. A few days after Christmas I will post a few of the chapters of the second "book" in this series. Also I have a little competition. This is for the mythology buffs out there. The first person to private message me the names of the three books will have a character based on them eventually in the series.**


End file.
